The Last Stallion
by granthateshobbits123
Summary: Grant, a 16 year old college boy, is in trouble. How will his teacher, Sharon, teach him a lesson?


Grant knew he was in deep shit the second he saw there were emails in his inbox.

He very rarely checked his college email, but when he did, it was either too late to do anything about something, or when the system happened to be down. It was typical that, on this one day he decided to check his emails, it wasn't the latter.

He sighed, and clicked the email titled 'Missing Work', but didn't properly read it. It was 4 in the morning, for fucks sake. He wasn't even sure why he was doing this in the first place. He let his eyes adjust properly to the bright light beaming at him from his laptop, and began to read the email. It was the same old crap; not done the work, hand it in next week or you'll get a disciplinary, blah blah blah. Then Grant noticed there was a whole paragraph after this warning. What more needed to be said? He groaned, massaging his temples with two fingers, and carried on reading.

'Instead, you can stay behind next Thursday after college and we will do the essay together, that way you can at least have done it right. I'll be waiting. Sharon'

Grant slammed his laptop screen down and threw it across the bed in horror. Not Sharon, the 60 odd year old English Language teacher, anybody but her. Grant shuddered, his skin crawling like a hundred caterpillars were making their way up a tree. He shook his head in disbelief, and decided it was his lack of sleep that was fooling him to believe that email was sent. He slouched down in his bed, pulling the covers over him, closing his eyes slowly. Though he tried with all his might to go to sleep, the thought of Sharon could not escape his mind. He tried to deny his feelings for the old, voluptuous woman, and his friends teased him, but he knew in the back of his mind that he wanted her. And that creeped him out more than anything had ever done before.

"Grant? Are you even paying attention? GRANT!" someone by his side screamed. He zoned back in to reality just as he saw a small fist launch towards him from the corner of his eye. Too tired to react, he let the small girl punch him, with little to no effect; he was, after all, twice the size of her. He turned to face his friend, Emily, who seemed to be frowning more than usual. _Man,_ he thought,_ if looks could kill_.

"You weren't fucking paying attention, were you? Typical. I try and have a bloody rant about everything and this is what you do. Fucking zone out on me." She snarled, folding her arms and turning away from him.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"  
"No, fuck off. Done with you now, dude. You had your chance and you blew it."  
"Just like Sharon'll blow him later." Simon snorted, and him and Emily both laughed dirty laughs while bumping fists. They always teased Grant about his obvious liking to Sharon which he always denied. He didn't find it very fair. Why was he friends with them again?

"When are you meeting up with her again? Today, after college?"  
"Hope you brought protection."  
"And some crutches, just in case you can't walk straight."  
"Can you guys stop?" Grant shouted, and the room went silent, though they both had smirks on their faces. Grant sighed, and checked the time. _Finally, time for lesson_.

He boringly passed the hour of Philosophy doodling circles in his notepad. He didn't really care for Philosophy anymore, regretted dropping it, but it was too close to the exam to even think about doing that. He didn't mind failing the subject, and to be honest neither did anybody else in his class. All 20 of them couldn't have given fewer shits after the first 3 weeks of the course if they tried. Man, he hated that class.

The clock struck a quarter to 3, and it was time to go to English Language. He packed up his stuff, not that he had much out in the first place, and was the first one out of the door, as usual. He took a leisurely walk up to the English block, accidentally meeting Emily and Simon on the way. They smiled and greeted him, then looked back at each other and carried on with their conversation. He didn't know what they were talking about, but frankly he didn't care; he couldn't wait for this day to be over.

They dragged themselves up the stairs in the English block and crawled into their usual seats. The guys started getting out their pads, pens, and folders, like they usually did, but Grant couldn't do it; he couldn't stomach being in this lesson because he knew once they left he'd be all alone with Sharon; an idea that both excited and repulsed him.

Sharon, the grey haired, slightly podgy old woman walked in with her usual smile and crap load of papers. She greeted everyone, and as usual, only Emily responded, and as soon as she responded, her eyes locked onto Grant, just like Simon. They were both smirking, both giggling to each other. It really sucked being so far away from them; it meant that he couldn't slit their throats. He did it in his mind instead. Mmm, revenge never looked so good in someone's mind.

Sharon started teaching the lesson, something about pragmatics, Grant wasn't really sure. He flicked through the papers that he had just been given, and, trying not to flip the table in anger, tried to understand what on Earth the words on the page were on about. The confusion confirmed that he was definitely going to fail his exam. Great.

The lesson ended. Simon and Emily were packing their things away, and they looked at Grant, forgetting that he was staying behind. Emily squinted her confused eyes at him, like she always did when she was bloody confused about what someone was doing, and then Simon nudged her, pointing at Sharon slyly, and she remembered, trying to hide the evil grin that was forming on her face. They started to walk away, nearly at the doorway, when she turned to face Grant.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Stal" she sniggered. _Stal_, Grant whispered, _why do they have to fucking call me that?_

Stal, a shortening of Stallion, was Grants nickname, forged in the evil minds of Emily and Simon. Why? Because Sharon, bless her old soul, had horses. And one day, one bastard day that Grant regretted living, Sharon was talking about her horses, and compared her Stallion to him, or more like wished that Grant was him. She was sat on top of the table nearest her, swinging her legs and revealing her cankles. She stared right at Grant, smiling her innocent smile. Damn it, he hated that day. He had to try and hide his boner from the rest of the class, something that wasn't as easy as Nathan made it sound.

He zoned back in, watching Sharon type up some work on her laptop. Eventually, everyone left the classroom, leaving an awkward silence lingering in their place, just like the sexual tension always did. Sharon finished typing, and turned to face Grant. She raised an eyebrow and smirked, standing up slowly and moving towards him.

"Grant," she said in her teasing voice, "have you done the essay?"

Their eyes locked at last, after avoiding each other for the whole lesson. He shook his head apologetically, bobbing it slightly. He heard her sigh; he hated disappointing people.

"What are we to do with you, Grant? You're not the Stallion I thought you were," Grant bobbed his head even lower to try and concentrate; Sharon calling him did something to him that no other older woman had done before, and he had been with quite a few. "Maybe we'll have to find another way to get you to work."  
You shot your head up, slowly making your way up to her eyes with yours; you weren't going to waste an opportunity to look at her amazing tits.  
"I know you stare, Grant," she said, she was creeping closer towards you shyly. "I see you look at them every lesson."

Sharon sat herself on the table and slid her arse over, placing her feet on each side of his chair, trapping him between her legs. Her skirt rode up but Grant was too close to get a look at her panties.

"Go on then. If you want to touch them so much, it would be cruel of me not to let you!" She puts her hands on her hips, wriggles her shoulders and giggles flirtatiously. Grant reached out with one hand. Not quite believing this was happening and fearing a trap, he initially placed it on the side of her chest, his thumb and forefinger just resting against the swell of her right breast.

"Now Stallion," she said suddenly, twisting away from you. "Just because I'm letting you grope my tits, doesn't mean we're doing anything else, okay?"  
"Whatever you say, Sharon," Grant said, he was going to take what he could get. "You're calling the shots."

"Don't you forget it!" Sharon sniggered, and kissed him on the cheek. She placed her hands behind her head and thrusted her chest forward. Her tight blouse was stretched taut over her tantalizing mounds, threatening to burst at the seams. Grant slid his hand from her side on to her right breast and rested it there for a moment, feeling the shape and the warmth. When it became apparent that yes, Sharon was really letting him do this, he squeeze it firmly. There wasn't much give - her blouse and bra were holding everything in tightly. His other hand grabbed her left breast and he squeezed that too, then he started fondling her in earnest, squishing her boobs together to maximize her exposed cleavage. But her clothing was spoiling the experience.

It appeared that Sharon could read his mind. "Here, I'll take off my top so you can get a proper feel!" she said helpfully. Grant stared as she undid each button in turn, then pull the blouse out of the waistband of her skirt and toss it behind her. Sharon's bra was now revealed and Grant took a sharp breath. It was tight, pink and lacy. He could clearly see her nipples through the semi-transparent material. He took her tits in his hands and rubbed his thumbs across her nipples. They reacted instantly, forming hard little bumps under the lace.  
"You like?" asked Sharon coquettishly.  
"Oh yeah!" Grant replied, groaning. He leaned forward and shoved his face into her cleavage, inhaling the sweet scent of her skin and kissing every inch of exposed flesh. Sharon's bra loosened in his hands. While he was buried in her chest she must have reached back and released the catch. He helped her extricate her arms then gazed in wonder at the treasures before him. Her naked tits were every bit as awesome as he imagined. Sharon grabbed him by the back of his neck and drew him in. "Suck it. Suck my nipple." Grant latched on to Sharon's stiff teat and sucked gently, flicking it with his tongue. She sighed gently and stroked his head. He released the first nipple with a wet popping sound and took the other one into his mouth. At the same time his pinched the first nipple between his fingers and gently tugged on it.

"Harder, Stallion. Bite me, bite my nipples!" Sharon's voice now had an urgent tone. Grant bit down as far as he dared and then a little harder. She gasped in response. "That's it... I like it hard... bite harder!" He munched and slobbered over Sharon's tits, nibbling her nipples and sucking as much of her breasts into his mouth as he could. She encouraged him by making sexy little whimpering sounds. Soon her boobs were slick and shiny with saliva.

One of Grants hands started to wander. It slid down her side, over her hip and down her thigh to the hemline of her skirt. His fingers slipped inside and he pushed the skirt up to the top of her legs. With her knees on either side of him she couldn't close them to protect her modesty. His questing fingers traced over the front of her panties, then slid between her crotch and the table. He could feel the folds of her cunt through the thin material. She sighed gently as he rubbed her slit back and forth, pressing her panties between her lips. Grant was about to work his fingers under the gusset when she reached down and grabbed his wrist.

"That's going a little too far!" she chastised, pulling his hand back up on to her breast.  
"You're such a fucking tease, Sharon," Grant groaned.  
"Oh yeah?" she replied. "Well, what are you going to do about it?" His cock instantly grew another inch in his pants upon hearing this taunt and he reacted without thinking. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close against him, then kissed her hotly on the mouth. At the same time he slid his other hand down the front of her panties. His middle finger parted her lips and slid into her crevice, finding it hot and wet. She returned the kiss, twisting her tongue around his, but as his finger probes deeper she began to resist. She broke the kiss with a gasp.  
"Stop. Wait a minute..." she panted. Grant wasn't a jerk. He released her and removed his hand from her knickers, then waited while she collected herself.

Sharon gently pushed him back with one hand on his chest. Her face was flushed and her breathing was heavy.  
"I think I've let you make me a little hornier than I planned," she admitted. "I think I might have to let you do one more thing..."

"Name it, Sharon" he replied, heart beating wildly and dizzy with lust. She paused, seeming conflicted as to whether she should continue. Then she obviously decided to throw caution to the wind. She hopped back up onto the table and drew her legs up, resting her heels on the edge. She pulled her panties down past her knees then kicked them off and spread her legs, flashing a very pretty-looking pussy at him.

"I've gotta cum, Stallion. Are you any good with your tongue?" Grant smiled wickedly in response and dropped to his knees, his head level with her crotch. He grabbed her waist and pulled her toward him so that her calves dangled over his shoulders, then took a deep breath and dove in.

Sharon must have paid attention to her hygiene because there was no bitter taste, just the warm earthy smell of a woman in heat. Grant lapped her pussy slit up and down, working his tongue between her delicate inner lips and poking the tip into her tight opening. Then he slithered upward and pressed hard against the hard little bud of her clitoris. Sharon lets out a sexy whimper.

Encouraged, he made a seal with his lips around her hood and sucked her clit into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue. Without stopping, he inserted two fingers into her pussy, just past the second joint, and started rubbing against the area where the mythical G-spot was supposed to be. He found it. Sharon shrieked in pleasure and grabbed him by the back of his head, pulling him tight against her pussy as she came wetly in his face. Her thighs clamped against his ears, trapping him between her legs as her hips bucked uncontrollably. Grant was lucky to avoid a neck sprain. When he was finally released he stood up and surveyed the damage, wiping spit and girl-juice from his face.

Sharon was splayed lewdly on the table, her tits out and skirt around her waist, looking very happy. Grant had to release the pressure in his pants. He unzipped and let his jeans and underwear drop, taking his engorged penis in his hand. This didn't escape Sharon's attention.

"Did I make it all big and hard? Okay Stallion, you can jerk yourself off. You deserve it!" He shuffled closer, slowly stroking and squeezing his dick. A drop of precum appeared on the tip.

"That's a bit close, don't get any on me," said Sharon chirpily. He placed his knob between her wet, pink inner lips and pushed. "Hey, wait, I didn't say you could..." began Sharon, looking a little alarmed. He grabbed her hips and sank his cock deep into the warm, welcoming embrace of her pussy.

"Wait... I didn't say you could..."protested Sharon. He noted that she was making no attempt to escape. He pulled back, then slammed deep again.  
"What were you saying, Sharon?"  
"I didn't say you could... unnghh... fuck me!" Grant thrusted again.  
"What was that last part?"  
"Fuck me! I didn't say you could... Unnggghhh!"  
"What?"  
"Fuck me! Fuck me!" Well, that settled it. He pumped into Sharon faster and faster, his heart beating fit to explode as he neared his climax. She grabbed the edge of the table with her hands to hold herself in place and pushed back against him, her unfettered tits bouncing about wildly on her chest.  
"Don't cum inside me," begged Sharon. "I'm going somewhere next... I can't be dribbling!"

If Grant couldn't cum inside Sharon, he had a pretty good Plan B. He helped her off the table, then sat on a chair with his legs apart, his rigid cock pointing up at the ceiling. Sharon knew exactly what he was thinking. She knelt between his thighs and took his shaft into her luscious cleavage. Sharon squeezed her tits together with her hands and slid them up and down his cock. All the time she maintained eye contact with him, licking her lips and making various sexy expressions from her repertoire. He felt her hard nipples rub against his lower stomach and he reached down to pinch them.

"Oh Sharon, I fucking love your tits!" Grant exclaimed as his balls started to boil. He started thrusting his hips and she squeezed his cock harder.

"Cum for me Stallion! Cum on my tits!" she panted. Grants ejaculation was volcanic. It seemed that everything was happening in slow motion as ropes of cum erupted from his knob, decorating her chin and throat, gooey white drops rained down upon her heaving bosom. She kept rubbing her breasts up and down, milking out every last drop. The final dribbles trickled down his shaft and ran directly into her soft, sweaty cleavage. Sharon finally released Grants cock and traced a finger through the gooey white runs of semen that covered her naked sweaty puppies. Then she started rubbing his load all over her breasts with her palms, making them all wet and shiny.

Suddenly you both heard a noise. "Quick, someone's coming!" gasped Sharon in alarm. She looked around frantically for something to clean herself up with but could only find her discarded panties. She wiped herself down quickly then grabbed her blouse and started buttoning. There was no time for her to put her bra back on. She stuffed it into her handbag along with her ruined knickers.

Grant struggled into his pants, then assisted Sharon by tugging her skirt down from where it was bunched around her waist. She tucked herself in and mdes an attempt to adjust her hair.

"How do I look?" she asked anxiously. He looked her up and down. Her skirt was creased and rumpled. She missed a button on her blouse and the gap clearly revealed that she was not wearing a bra (if the protrusion of her bullet-hard nipples had left any doubt). There was a damp patch on her blouse, something wet and shiny on her throat and her hairstyle could be found in the book under "just been fucked". She also smelt a little musky.

"You look fine to me," Grant replied, grabbing his back and walking out of the room before the Head of English walked in, flashing Sharon one last smile before he left the room. He stumbled down the English block stares, checking his pockets for his phone. When he eventually found it, he noticed he had a message, probably his Mum asking how long he was going to be.

To his surprise, it wasn't his Mum, but his good friend, Emily.

"Did the Stallion ride again?"

Grant smirked, and made his way down to the interchange, proud of what he finally dreamed of achieving.

"Who said you needed to do essays to pass English?"


End file.
